That's My Boy
by oneiromancer242
Summary: One-shot Dadneto fluff as a gift for octoberfangirl. Erik is terribly proud of his son - as Charles and Raven are about to find out.


**A/N : Oh, octoberfangirl, you clever clogs you! Well done, and here's your one-shot for having such excellent taste in films. I simply cannot believe how badly 'Safelight' got panned, I love it. It's the film I watch when I need to have hope for humanity again. Enjoy!**

In retrospect, any group should have known better than to attack the largest Mutant-friendly club in New York City, knowing who lived just up the road. They should also have known far better than to bring firearms – metal ones, firing metal bullets. Honestly, humans, however militant and crazed, should have learned by now not to bring metal objects into a Mutant fight. Still, it had only been their bad luck that two residents of the Xavier Academy had been out for a late dinner just within hearing distance of the fracas. Worse luck still that those two had been the fearsome Magneto and his only son. Horribly bad luck that one of the attackers had chosen the very moment Erik had walked in to yell "Death to the Mutants!", earning himself a free pass down from the gantry he had been perched on to rest in a tangle of metal on the dancefloor.

On the other hand, good luck for the two Mutants that Dazzler hadn't chosen that night to drop by, or there would have been press swarming everywhere before they'd even finished the job, making a clean getaway home an impossibility. As soon as the situation had been contained and the perpetrators safely delivered not to the nearest police station but the next, where the commanding officer just happened to have the X-gene, the pair had got as far away as possible, already back at the Academy before the first news crew had arrived. Erik had immediately delivered his son to the infirmary to see to the dislocated shoulder and possible broken ribs from a couple of unlucky hits, despite Peter insisting that he was absolutely fine, leaving his father to burst into Xavier's study unexpectedly and immediately stride over to the drinks cabinet.

"That's –" Xavier began, before the lock of the cabinet came open with a crunch, " – locked, but never mind. Raven could you remind me to call that specialist restoration place in the morning, please?"

She nodded, rolled her eyes at her erstwhile lover pouring himself a generous measure of scotch and knocking it down, immediately going for a refill.

"Yes, Erik, actually we'd love a drink" she said to his back, "Thanks so much for offering. Oh no don't worry, we weren't doing anything important"

"Of course.. yes…" his voice sounded strained, worrying Raven no end. The last thing she felt like dealing with was one of Erik's little crises – they tended to turn into everybody else's very large crises. As he turned with two more glasses in hand, however, she realised with dawning horror that there were tears standing in his eyes. Despite that, a strange and alien-looking little smile played around his lips.

"Erik… what's the matter?" she frowned, put her glass aside and reached to put her arms out to him. He grasped on to her, shaking with either sobs or laughter, she could not tell which.

"Have you seen my son?" he said into her shoulder, she shook her head

"No, we thought he was with you, what –"

"No, Raven!" he pulled her away, held her shoulders tightly, even shook her a little. He was beaming, "Have you _seen_ him? Isn't he incredible?!"

"Erik, what's going on?" Charles asked, "Are you quite alright, my friend? It's not like you to just burst in here. Well, actually now that I think about it…. In any case sit down, you're shaking"

He allowed Raven to lead him to a chair, take one beside him. Grinned down into his scotch for a moment then turned that uncharacteristic expression on his old friend.

"We got involved in a little incident tonight," he began "Or rather, Peter did. I'm afraid I was mostly ornamental"

"Is he alright?" Charles asked, concerned that Peter was badly hurt and Erik had finally cracked under the strain. To his surprise, Erik merely waved a hand, took a sip

"Some minor injuries, he's with Hank. But oh, Charles… You should have seen him out there. He was, well, he was simply magnificent"

"Is this something to do with the attack on the club?" Raven asked, "They interrupted the local news – some sort of militant Anti-Mutant group"

"Feeble idiots," Erik chuckled, "They didn't stand half a chance – no, a _quarter_ of a chance! I'd barely begun to disarm them before he had them trussed up like turkeys. And the care he took of those young people who were frightened by it – he's such a fine boy. Such a loving, courageous and… and…"

He seemed a loss to go on, suddenly grabbing Raven into a hug and burying his face in her hair again. She patted his back awkwardly, gave Charles a look of _what the hell?!_

"I have such a fine young man there," he told her, a little muffled, "he didn't have a second thought – just went to those people's aid as soon as we knew. I am so, so proud of him. My brave son."

"That's very much typical of him, isn't it?" Charles smiled, "He is a fine man, Erik. I'm glad you understand that – and that you let him fight"

Erik nodded, still smiling. Jumped a little at a sudden knock at the door. Charles had opened it to admit Peter, a confused look on his face.

"Umm.. Dad? You okay?"

"He's fine, Peter" Charles soothed, "The suddenness of tonight's events must be quite shocking, I'm sure you understand"

"I went to your room," the boy said, "and your study. I'm fine – Hank's popped my shoulder back and the ribs are just bruised. Just wanted to say goodnight"

Bought a little time, Erik had managed to regain his composure and stood, immediately turning his son around with an arm around his back and taking a somewhat severe tone with him as he marched him out of the door

"And why aren't you in bed already?" he demanded, "Good grief boy you must be in agony with that dislocation! Come along now, get to your room and get some rest. Honestly, you simply can't….."

Charles swung the door quietly closed behind their retreating backs, turned to Raven and raised his eyebrows. She smiled, shook her head in disbelief.

"Good old Erik, eh?" Charles grinned, "God forbid he should ever stop being so protective"

She raised her glass, the Professor doing the same

"To Papa Bears everywhere" she said, "Especially right here."


End file.
